


Sur ton image

by opelleam



Series: Defi Sex Is Not The Enemy [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était toujours la même chose, le même scénario, quand bien même essayait-il de contrôler ses pensées… mais passé un certain cap, il ne pouvait plus que subir le plaisir dans son corps et les images dans sa tête. OS pour le défi SINTE Session 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur ton image

**Disclaimer : Il ne les lâche toujours pas Kishimoto… il est possessif quand même, non ?**

**Note : Défi Sex is Not The Enemy, session 2: je n'ai pas pu résister et je me suis réinscrite. Voici donc le résultat. Voici[l' image](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/92242792/wwtt-555824-jpg-image%20) qui m'a été assignée.**

**Révision & correction: Miss Tamaki!**

* * *

Se masturber en pensant à Sasuke était une mauvaise idée, ça ne servait à rien, si ce n'était le faire se sentir coupable de fantasmer sur lui, frustré de ne pas le savoir là, peut-être un peu sale aussi, encore que de moins en moins en fait. Seulement, c'était plus fort que lui.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de quand il avait commencé à se tripoter sur l'image de son ancien camarade, son rival… son meilleur ami. Sans doute n'était-ce pas volontaire au départ ? Il y avait ce besoin physique de l'adolescence de se toucher, de se faire jouir. Oh, il ne devait pas être le seul à s'adonner à ces plaisirs solitaires et puis, quoi ? Toutes ces années avec ero-sennin lui en avaient appris long sur la sexualité, bien malgré lui. C'était par curiosité qu'il s'était masturbé la première fois et bam !… son tout premier orgasme l'avait laissé sur le carreau, littéralement d'ailleurs. Il s'était effondré sur le carrelage des WC non s'en s'être cogné la tête contre le mur. La sensation avait été tellement violente que pendant un instant, il n'avait pas su dire si c'était du plaisir ou de la douleur. Il avait rapidement tranché en faveur du premier.

Il se masturbait régulièrement mais pas trop souvent non plus. De toute façon, en mission, trouver un moment seul pour s'adonner à ce genre d'activité tenait du miracle et puis, avec sa veine, des ennemis auraient bien pu surgir pile à ce moment-là. Et si quelque chose pouvait être pire que de se faire surprendre la quéquette à la main, le pantalon aux chevilles et le souffle court, très franchement, question honte, il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi. Généralement, il profitait donc de ses jours de repos ou en retour de missions, dans l'intimité de sa chambre pour se toucher. Certains soirs alors que les combats des jours précédents l'avaient épuisé, il se surprenait à céder à l'envie de ce plaisir, même lorsqu'il aurait pourtant juré ne plus avoir d'énergie pour quoi que ce soit. Généralement, après ça, il s'endormait comme une masse.

C'était un de ces soirs-là, alors qu'il se caressait malgré l'épuisement que l'image de Sasuke lui était apparue pour la première fois décuplant son plaisir, lui faisant atteindre l'orgasme plus vite et surtout plus fort, beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup trop fort. Il en avait été malade, dégoûté de lui-même. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un pur hasard… un hasard qui avait eu une fâcheuse tendance à se répéter toujours au même moment avec les mêmes effets.

Il était sur son lit, nu, allongé, la main sur sa verge encore un peu molle, plus pour très longtemps. Sous la caresse de ses doigts, elle se tendait de plus en plus. C'était bon.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit prendre la direction que ce dernier aimait emprunter et à laquelle il se soumettait, avec un plaisir coupable **.**

Ses paupières se soulevèrent et il sourit. Il n'était plus seul dans la pièce.

Sasuke était là. Cette fois-ci, il était déjà nu et le chevauchait, les genoux presque sous ses bras, les fesses sur son ventre. Les positions variaient souvent, les tenues aussi, ce qu'ils faisaient encore plus.

Sasuke le regardait de haut, avec la même expression sur le visage que lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus chez Orochimaru, neutre dans un premier temps, curieuse ensuite, peut-être un peu hautaine. Dans son esprit, chacun des traits qu'il y avait gravé ce jour-là se fit plus précis, la ligne de la mâchoire qui s'était affirmée, le nez qui, lui, avait gardé la même finesse qu'à ses treize ans, les longues mèches noires qui encadraient son visage et faisaient ressortir ses yeux. Il détailla son cou et puis son torse, se souvenant de la blancheur de sa peau qu'il avait pu apercevoir par l'ouverture de son vêtement, imaginant le reste, créant les pectoraux, les abdominaux. Il ne le voyait pas plus musclé que lui. De ce qu'il en avait vu, leurs physionomies semblaient proches l'une de l'autre.

Ses yeux descendaient toujours, ne s'arrêtant jamais sans avoir vu plus bas. Il imaginait des jambes musclées, écartées pour le moment autour de son torse et surtout entre elles, l'objet qui l'excitait plus que tout le reste : sa verge. Elle était toujours un peu la même, pas vraiment différente de la sienne, d'une longueur et d'une largeur normale, légèrement plus blanche et entourée d'un halo de poils noirs. Elle était déjà tendue à son maximum, les veines gonflées et pleines. Deux bourses fermes et rondes complétaient le tableau.

C'était étonnant de fantasmer sur cette partie du corps de Sasuke qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Pourtant, il était sûr de la trouver belle s'il avait, un jour, la chance de la voir. C'était ridicule… tant pis.

Dans sa tête, un petit rictus amusé fit son apparition sur le visage de son rival, avec toujours un brin de hauteur aussi. Dans ses yeux, la lueur s'était adoucie même si elle restait provocatrice. Oui, Naruto était certain que Sasuke aurait exactement cette expression.

Un premier gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il prenait sa propre verge à pleine main, alternant de longs mouvements avec des plus courts et plus rapides. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, pas avant d'avoir un peu plus avancé dans son fantasme. Ce dernier allait à son rythme, Sasuke avait lui-même empoigné son sexe.

\- Alors Naruto, tu veux voir lequel de nous tiendra le plus longtemps ?

\- Je vais gagner Sasuke !

L'autre se contenta de lancer un petit rire supérieur. C'était Sasuke dont on parlait quand même.

\- Laisse tomber idiot, tu ne fais pas le poids.

\- Tu crois ça ?

\- Hn.

Ce dernier se pencha, ses lèvres venant directement prendre celles de Naruto. Il en rêvait de ce baiser, enfin… pas que de ça. Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce que ça ferait d'embrasser Sasuke. Oui, bien sûr, ça leur était arrivé, mais à l'époque, cela l'avait dégoûté et honnêtement, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la sensation. Il avait pourtant essayé de la retrouver mais non, rien. Embrasser, il se demandait bien ce que cela faisait. C'était étrange en fait, d'avoir une expérience plus que certaine en masturbation, qui paraissait un acte sexuel avancé et ne même pas avoir une petite idée de ce qu'un baiser donnait. Il avait bien essayé d'embrasser sa main. Il s'était senti ridicule et s'était dit que ça ne devait rien avoir en commun.

Toujours est-il que dans son fantasme, il embrassait Sasuke, beaucoup. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient, leurs langues s'emmêlaient et leurs mains, elles touchaient, elles caressaient, elles titillaient beaucoup. D'ailleurs, oui, sa main n'était plus en train d'aller et venir sur son sexe, elle flattait le dos de Sasuke tout comme sa jumelle, palpant le rebondi de ses fesses. Finalement, ce dernier se redressa et les doigts sur sa verge accélérèrent.

Sur et sous sa main, Naruto sentait le liquide séminal lubrifier de plus en plus ses mouvements. C'était bon. Son pouce passait sur son gland, tournant un peu dessus de temps en temps au gré de ses envies.

Son autre main était maintenant sur le torse de Sasuke, caressant l'épiderme impeccable de son rival. Ce dernier grognait, gémissait même un peu. Oh comme cela l'excitait d'imaginer les bruits de plaisir de son rival, son timbre grave tirant un peu plus dans les aigus. De son côté, l'appartement résonnait de sa respiration, de plus en plus rapide et hachée. Le plaisir commençait à se répandre dans son corps, s'étirant de sa verge à son ventre. Il avait souvent l'impression qu'il tournoyait autour de son nombril, comme s'il venait emprunter les circonvolutions de son sceau. Ce serait rapide comme toujours avec ce type de caresse. Il connaissait peut-être trop bien son corps et savait lui donner exactement ce qu'il fallait au moment où il le fallait.

Ses reins s'animèrent donnant des à-coups réguliers pour amplifier ses mouvements. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune réflexion à ce sujet, c'était naturel et quoi qu'il en soit, il en était à ce stade où réfléchir n'était plus une option. C'était le cap, celui où il n'y avait plus que Sasuke, son sexe à quelques centimètres de son visage, suintant et attirant. Il aurait voulu le goûter, le toucher mais même dans son fantasme, sa main droite était trop occupée à lui délivrer de plus en plus de plaisir. La gauche, elle, se baladait sur la cuisse, la hanche, la fesse de Sasuke, savourant le contact et la chaleur de cet être.

\- Alors Uzumaki ?

La voix de Sasuke était légèrement essoufflée, ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants. Dieu qu'il était beau comme ça.

Naruto sourit, devant cette face au bord de l'orgasme, qui se crispait avec une expression presque douloureuse par moment. Il se savait ne pas être mieux, grognant même un peu.

Sa main accéléra encore un peu plus, celle de Sasuke aussi. Les yeux noirs même s'ils commençaient à se perdre un peu dans le plaisir continuaient à le défier. Le challenge était excitant. C'était le Sasuke qu'il aimait, celui qui lui faisait le plus d'effet. Il avait fantasmé sur lui dans de multiples positions, avec des comportements allant du plus soumis au plus dominateur. Mais aucun de ces extrêmes n'étaient Sasuke. Non, son ancien rival était comme il l'imaginait maintenant, le regardant de haut, mais le couvant quand même, attentif et précautionneux.

\- Sasuke, murmura-t-il ignorant si c'était dans le rêve ou la réalité.

Les prémices de l'orgasme tintaient maintenant dans tout son corps. Sa main allait vite, trop vite, mais l'image de Sasuke se masturbant au-dessus de lui était forte. Bientôt, il allait jouir, c'était évident. Le plaisir lui tordait les doigts de pieds, contractait les muscles de ses jambes, de ses fesses. Il sentait la vague grossir et s'engouffrer dans son sexe, y cherchant sa délivrance, comme si tout le plaisir qui s'était répandu dans son corps se concentrait là pour sortir avant de devenir douloureux.

Tant pis, le rival de son fantasme allait gagner.

\- Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

Et cette fois, il savait que c'était en vrai.

\- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…Sa aaa … Sa… Ahhh !

Un long jet blanchâtre s'échappa de lui giclant jusque sur son torse, épargnant sa main qui était à la base de sa verge. Son corps se contracta et dans son fantasme, il agrippa férocement la cuisse de Sasuke.

Il profita quelques minutes du bien-être que lui procurait son orgasme, de la petite euphorie qui en résultait. Bientôt, il savait que viendrait la frustration.

Il ferma les yeux, visualisant l'image de Sasuke au-dessus de lui, le vent faisant légèrement se balancer les mèches noires qui encadraient son visage, le soleil derrière lui qui aveuglait presque et ses yeux noirs indéchiffrables.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'endormit.

La frustration, la colère, tout ce que provoquait l'absence de son meilleur ami serait pour une autre fois.

**FIN**


End file.
